The present invention relates to an axial fan, preferably for the cooling systems of water-cooled internal combustion engines, comprising an impeller and an air duct housing provided with a fan guard which is separated by an annular gap from the tips of the impeller blades and is centered on the impeller axis by a support comprising radial arms attached to the fan guard.